Una Vez MasA Tu Lado
by aledith
Summary: Quien dijo que la violencia no te abre los ojos a un mejor camino?... bueno mi vida es una mierda... pero por mi hija he decidido caminar asía adelante... se que es un camino largo pero... mi hermana... me ha mostrado que no estoy sola... y el... bueno, el es un desgraciado que no me habla con rosas...Y lo agradezco.
1. Chapter 1

**Una vez más… a tu lado**

_By Aledith_

_PROLOGO_

La reunión se había alargado más de lo que ella hubiera deseado más sabía que con eso ellos ganarían el caso rotundamente, un café más y su mente se había despejado notablemente, tenía que dejar presentado el caso a su jefe… una última revisión por él era crucial ya que se estaban jugando demasiado dinero y prestigio en ello.

Buen trabajo Kikyo no sé por qué deseabas que lo revisara.- curiosidad lo invadió Kikyo Higurashi era su mejor inversión exquisita, eficaz y despiadada… la había contratado hace tres años en el cual ella estuvo casi a un paso de ganarle a él, a Sesshomaru Tashio… mas no pudo… pero no la deseaba como enemiga así que la contrato para su Despacho jurídico y una excelente inversión que le había hecho ganar mucho, mucho dinero.

Siento que estoy dejando pasar algo… no sé, tal vez imaginación mía, como sea, la audiencia será a las 10 así que todo está listo.- expreso pero había algo, una sensación de que recibiría malas noticias estaba embriagándola desde que había amanecido… y maldecía porque cada vez que tenía esa sensación las malas noticias siempre llegaban…

Nervios? Tu- cuestiono el levantándose como si nada pasara para servirse una copa y beber tranquilamente de ella…

No, es algo diferente ciento como si estuviera parada frente a un precipicio sin paracaídas… - nadie pesaría que ellos dos tuvieran una amistad tan fuerte, serios e indiferentes la mayor parte del tiempo, pero… se entendían muy bien… en su extraña manera de ser…

La última vez que me sentí así, nos informaron que mis padres habían muerto…que extraño no-dijo ella con voz baja y algo ausente… pero se levantó y tomo el vaso de Whisky que él estaba bebiendo…

Informaron?

A mi hermana y a mí, no tienes el gusto de conocerla no vive en el país… se casó poco después de la muerte de mis padres y se fue a vivir con su esposo, sabes tiene una pequeña de 5 años es un amor de niña—el? Claro que sabía todo, nadie entraba a trabajar bajo su velo sin saber cada oscuro secreto de él o ella en este caso… así que estaba enterado que tenía una hermana menor por minutos, gemelas idénticas tenía entendido, Kagome Higurashi, había estudiado comunicaciones y Kikyo abogacía… tan diferentes como iguales, casada desde hace 5 años mas no había datos de ella en sí, solo que ellas no eran cercanas…

Algún día me la presentaras ya lo veras…- pero una llamada al celular de ella los interrumpió arqueando una ceja al ver que ella estaba pasmada y por qué no decir… el color de su rostro se había esfumado pero aun así contesto…

Kagome?... ha…, Onigumo que gusto recibir tu llamada… no, ella no está conmigo… por que habría de mentir… mejor dime que sucedió?...- aunque para esos momentos ella estaba sentada con una mano en su estómago… y con genuina preocupación… más su voz era normalmente fría como siempre.

Y donde se supone que la llamare si me estas marcando del único número que tengo de ella…- su voz no se quebró en ningún momento pero para esos momento él estaba sosteniendo una de sus manos…que temblaba levemente, no se llevaba bien con ella no, claro que no, pero maldición era su hermana menor, prometió cuidarla a sus padres… y sin más la llamada termino.

Que sucedió?- pregunto una vez que ella colgó

Kikyo que sucedió?

No lo sé… está buscando a mi hermana, pensó que estaba conmigo… tiene más de un año que no hablo con ella, como demonios voy a saber dónde está-donde estaba su hermana? Que estaba sucediendo?... Kagome no era una mujer que simplemente desaparecía así porque si, debía haber una razón…

Mami?...- estaba tan asustada que se aferró a la mano de su mama mientras veía de reojo a la demás gente del tren… las ignoraban y daba gracias a diosito por ello, su mami estaba tan cansada y tan… lastimada… no entendía el por qué su papi le pegaba a su mama todos los días, su mami era buena, les daba de comer, tenía limpia la casa, los quería… porque era tan malo con ella…con ellas… un sollozo de escapo de sus labios y sintió el abrazo cálido de su mami…

No llores Rin... estamos cerca de llegar… y estaremos a salvo…a salvo- murmuro sobre la cabeza de su pequeña abrazándola fuertemente…. Debió haberle puesto fin a esto después de que rin hubiera nacido, pero había tenido tanto miedo a las amenazas de su esposo, que se cegó a que eso no trascendería a mas… pero cuando lo vio sobre el cuerpo dormido de su niña…finalmente abrió los ojos… una cosa es que la golpeara a ella y otra muy diferente que deseara hacerle daño a su hija, por dios! Era su hija!... Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla y luego otra más ni un sonido salió de sus labios… tan acostumbrada a llorar en silencio que no se daba cuenta cuando simplemente las lágrimas corrían por su rostro… pero el cansancio y el dolor fueron más fuerte que ella que se durmió con su pequeño tesoro en brazos…

El caso había salido a pedir de boca todo fue a la perfección, mas eso no lograba calmarla, no tenía idea de donde comenzar a buscar o a preguntar, Onigumo jamás volvió a contestarle el teléfono de su casa o el de su empresa… realmente… estaba preocupada, uno de los investigadores del despacho podría encontrar a su hermana sin problema alguno estaba segura… pero iba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando una mujer con lentes se le acerco a ella tomándola del brazo asiendo que se detuviera

Puedo ayudarla…- más sus palabras murieron en sus labios al ver de quien se trataba y a la pequeña que sostenía en brazos

De hecho si….

Por dios… Kagome…- susurro al ver a su hermana en ese estado… tan… deplorable que no titubeo en tomar a la niña en brazos y ayudarla… parecía que ella se derrumbaría dentro de poco.

Voy a hundirlo sabes.- susurro mientras le quitaba las gafas y observaba ese bello rostro tan maltratado que no sabía dónde empezaba un moretón y comenzaba el otro…más guardo su compostura abriendo el auto para dejar a una Rin dormida en el asiento de atrás cubriéndola con su gabardina ayudar a su hermana a entrar al auto.

Iremos al hospital…necesitan revisarte- expreso entre nerviosa y furiosa encendiendo el auto para poner la calefacción su hermana estaba congelándose… si la observaba bien, Rin venia en piyama y su hermana en un vestido normal con un solo suéter que por lo visto le había puesto a su hija…

No…Kikyo…

Si, iremos no discutirás conmigo sobre eso…iremos al hospital de un amigo…él nos ayudara ya verás tu tranquila yo me are cargo de todo- murmuro al ver como su hermana poco a poco se dormía que fue imposible para ella que las lágrimas no bajaran de sus fríos ojos llenos de odio iba a destruir a Naraku Onigumo… que en un semáforo respiro hondo para tomar su teléfono y llamar a su ex prometido…

Necesito tu ayuda…no, yo estoy bien… pero mi hermana… Inuyasha… ella no está nada bien… si…estoy a unos minutos de llegar… por favor- murmuro colgando para volver a conducir, y a gradeció que cuando ella se detuvo el salía de ahí con una camilla y dos paramédicos ayudaron a su hermana a bajar del auto y ella tomaba a rin viéndolo a los ojos sin saber que hacer realmente…

No sé qué paso pero puedo darme una idea… no he visto nada visible en la niña pero… pero- demonios no podía calmarse, pero sonrió cuando el tomo a la pequeña en sus brazos

Yo me encargo Kikyo…- y sin más se fue con sus dos nuevas pacientes… sabía que su ex tenía una hermana pero nunca llego a pensar que fueran realmente idénticas… era como ver a Kikyo completamente herida y eso no era algo que a él le agradara mucho… pero dejo de pensar en ello se enfocó en su paciente…

Cuánto tiempo más le costaría a Inuyasha revisar a su hermana y sobrina maldición estaba tan preocupada, pero sabía que él era el mejor… era el mejor… y sonrió por ese pensamiento… Inuyasha Tashio hermano menor de su jefe y amigo… salieron por un año hasta que él le pidió matrimonio y bam… todo se había ido al demonio… ella termino con el… alegando que no sentía nada más que comodidad… así que… el solo se hizo a un lado y no volvió a molestarla jamás…

Supongo que vas a meter al bastardo a la cárcel no?, he tomado las fotografías que podrías necesitar, para que procedas…- le dijo nada más llegando entregándole una pequeña memoria sentándose alado de ella… viendo a su hermano llegar con ellos, le había hablado antes de terminar sonrió cuando este estaba ahí… ellos dos eran demasiado unidos… incluso más de lo que él había sido de ella… pero dejo eso nuevamente de lado viéndola y a el también

Tiene dos costillas rostas…Una brazo fracturado… hematomas por todo el cuerpo viejos como recientes… Necesito autorización para realizarle el examen de violación…- no había otra manera de decir las cosas sino como eran..

Por dios... – murmuro ella cubriéndose los ojos

Mi sobrina…?

Ella está intacta… cansada sí, pero intacta… tu hermana es la que me preocupa un poco… firma esto… y seguiré- Kikyo no dudo ni un momento y firmo para que le hicieran los exámenes pertinentes… al ser un hospital privado… debían seguir muchas normas, así que cuando los obtuvo se levantó pero fue detenido

Gracias…Inuyasha

Dame las gracias cuando ella salga de aquí totalmente recuperada…con su permiso- y sin más se fue de ahí, no era agradable ver a la mujer que aun amaba, con su hermano… así que era mejor encargarse el personalmente de ese caso… pero cuando termino todo el examen… realmente deseo haberse equivocado…

Kikyo…- susurro aun medio inconsciente, causando una sonrisa en el… así que se acercó a ella colocando su mano en la frente de ella, la temperatura había bajado… y sus signos eran estables para su maltratado cuerpo… solo 25 años… que era lo que había vivido Kagome Higurashi…

Doctor la pequeña despertó…

Enseguida voy- contesto para salir de esa habitación he ir a la de alado donde estaba claramente una niña asustada a morir… y más al punto del llanto

Hola pequeña… soy Inuyasha y tú eres Rin no?- le dijo tomando un banco y sentándose a los pies de la cama sin acercarse ni nada…

Mi mami?

Ella está dormida en la habitación de alado la enfermera ira por tu tía Kikyo…- le dijo viendo como está más se encogía en la cama como si deseara desaparecer… como odiaba a los bastardos por aprovecharse de su familia.

Mami estará bien?-

Si, ella solo necesita mucho reposo, y que la mimes demasiado ya sabes, darle dulces a escondidas de nosotros, pasarle uno que otra goma de mascar ya sabes cositas de contrabando que obviamente no hay en el hospital.- esas palabras causaron una leve risa en ella pero volteo a ver la mujer que entro y le sonrió tristemente…

Hola tía Kikyo…

Hola pequeña- murmuro está acercándose a ella para abrazarla… más escucho como ella reia levemente y volteo a ver a Inuyasha que solo encogió los hombros pero le hizo una mueca cuando ya no lo veía.

Está haciendo musarañas a mi espalda verdad?

Sí, es gracioso…- lo delato causando el doctor riera divertido… pero dejo que este se acercara cuando le dio unos dulcecitos de colores que sabían feos, pero que le causaron mucho sueño.

A ella puedes llevártela mañana temprano que la de, de alta, por ahora estoy seguro dormirá toda la noche… a Higurashi-san… no, ella necesita mucho reposo… por lo que la tendré en observación hasta ver que todo está visiblemente claro de acuerdo?-

Como tú digas- expreso observando como Rin la veía fijamente… su tía era tan bonita como su mami…

Vas a cuidar a mi mami tía?... verdad que no vas a dejar que mi papi la haga llorar de nuevo?...- pregunto mientras tomaba un mechón del cabello de su tía y jugaba con el…

Claro que si pequeña… voy a cuidar de ustedes…- esas simples palabras causaron una enorme sonrisa en ella que la abrazo fuertemente… viendo como ese caballero de largos cabellos blancos como la luna entraba ala habitación… y sin mas le sonrió tan abiertamente que incluso él le regreso media sonrisa… él era muy bonito.

Quiero que ella duerma sin miedo tía Kikyo… no quiero vela llorar más… papi nos asusta mucho…- murmuro poco a poco mientras se iba quedando dormida en los brazos de su tia…

CONTINUARA…

By aledith


	2. Miedo al Pasado

**CAPITULO I**

**MIEDO AL PASADO**

_By aledith_

El cuerpo le dolía a mares y sin decir que tenía unas horribles ganas de devolver lo poco que había logrado comer…. Su hija estaba al cuidado de su hermana en esos momentos, eso le daba mucha calma pero no la seguridad que sabía debía tener aun así alzo su rostro cuando el entro de nuevo, Inuyasha Tashio… claro que sabía quién era, su hermana lo mencionaba de vez en cuando ellas escasamente hablan por teléfono, hasta donde sabia ellos habían terminado su relación…

Cómo te sientes hoy Kagome- el, la tuteaba y realmente no era algo que le molestara, él era familia dijera lo que dijera su hermana de que ellos habían terminado, ellos se veían cuando el otro no estaba viendo y esa mirada… esa mirada era especial.

Mejor que ayer pero… aún tengo esas malditas nauseas- murmuro cerrando sus ojos deseando no estar embarazada… pero abrió sus ojos de golpe cuando escucho la risa de él.

Descuida no lo estas realice el examen de embarazo y salió negativo así que tranquila, y no me veas así tienes una cara de aterrada a esa posibilidad pero en fin, has estado aquí un mes, yo creo que es hora de darte de alta- esas simples palabras lograron que ella cerrara los ojos de nuevo no quería hacer frente a su hermana realmente no lo deseaba, no por el momento pero sonrió nuevamente al sentir la mano de el sobre la suya.

Conozco a tu hermana ella no va abordarte enseguida pero sabes que lo ara no?.

Lo sé, y sé que debo hablar pero…. Mírame… no hay nada de lo que una vez fui… mi hija no merece esta vida- susurro

No la merece y has dado el primer paso para cambiarla, y eso fue dejándolo ahora, hay que seguir adelante, vamos Kagome, sé que los Higurashi son una familia conocida por no darse por vencida así que quita esa cara y comienza a vestirte, te daré de alta en unas horas y ella vendrá por ti a recogerte con la pequeña mocosa del demonio- esas simples palabras sacaron una sonrisa en ella, una divertida por el pequeño apodo que su niña recibió, eso significaba que ya le había hecho algo al doctor…

**S & K**

Un mes desde que Rin estaba a su cuidado esa niña se tenía a toda la oficina ganada, y eso era porque ella la llevaba todos los días al despacho, no iba a dejar a su sobrina sola o en la guardería menos ahora que había interpuesto la demanda de divorcio, después de todo… ellas firmaban igual… así que no le importaba lo que su hermana dijera ella iba a divorciarla de ese imbécil bueno para nada, pero sabía que no debía dejar a Rin sola, ya que el estaba pidiendo la custodia total de su hija y eso no iba a suceder, no señor…. Rin iba a quedarse con ellas y no con ese maldito mal nacido hijo de puta.

Rin deja de molestar a Sesshomaru y termina tus deberes tu mami es dada de alta hoy debemos ir por ella…- ni siquiera termino de decir más porque rin estaba acomodando todo el desastre que había hecho dejado todo impecable y luego solo se sentó esperando.

Ansiosa?- la mocosa solo asistió risueña, tenía mucho que no veía a su mami ya la extrañaba mucho

Señor Sesshomaru… usted cree que a mi mami le guste lo que le hice- pregunto ella mostrando a un pequeño perrito hecho a mano, más que perrito parecía un mapache a los ojos de él.

Siempre podemos volver hacer otro…- en vez de ofenderse ella solo se rio más que divertida viendo al animalito que se había esforzado por hacer… al verla realmente no podía comprender como alguien aterrorizara a una niña como ella, vio de reojo a Kikyo enfrascada en el caso de su hermana… ella iba a ir con todo para destruir a ese sujeto, y solo negó como era que debió suceder algo tan horrible para que ellas de alguna manera hablaran de nuevo, vio las fotografías que su hermano había tomado y se molestó… Kagome Higurashi, había sido tomada como un vil saco de boxeo… no comprendía por que esperar a tanto para decir. Basta, tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que tenía a Kikyo detrás de el… observando las fotos de su maltratada hermana.

Vas ayudarme verdad?

Creo que eres lo suficientemente buena para hundirlo… - comento cerrando la pantalla… pero en su mente estaba la mirada de ella… tan bacía, tan sin vida… algo le decía que esa mujer era como esa mocosa inquieta, risueña y divertida…. Llena de vida… y estaba molesto por que necesitaba ver más de Kagome Higurashi.

**S & K**

Tomo su mano ayudándola a levantarse de la cama colocándole el abrigo y terminando de estabilizarla… nada que ver con la mujer que había entrado a su clínica hace un mes… su apariencia era como la de Kikyo… pero sabía que solo era el exterior, necesitaba tanta ayuda que él iba a dársela…

Siempre quisiste una hermana verdad?

Culpable, pero bueno tengo un hermano odioso que sé que me sacaría de un problema si me metiera en el seriamente. – un mes había bastado para que él le tomara cariño a esa frágil mujer…

Por qué te rendiste…?

No sé de lo que hablas- trato de persuadir ese tema de nueva cuenta pero… parecía que ella no iba a dejarlo estar…

Ella dijo basta así que no me iba a volver un acosador verdad?- expreso riendo más ella le tomo del brazo y lo jalo a su rostro dándole un beso en la mejilla

Cuando una Higurashi dice no a alguien que ama, es porque está asustada… eres el sueño húmedo de cualquiera Inuyasha… y sé que mi hermana no es la excepción….

Ese es el problema pequeña… ella solo ve eso…- murmuro sorprendiéndola, ellos en la cama se habían entendido tan malditamente bien…. Pero solo en la cama.

Ahora deja ese tema y vamos tu hermana nos espera y sé que una mocosa inquieta volverá loca a la señora de la recepción si no vamos ya- ella rio con un dejo de diversión sujetándolo del brazo, el la había ayudado tanto que no tenía como pagarle, más el desgraciado le había dado un vestido para cambiarse y ella odiaba los vestidos le daban malos recuerdos pero él se lo había comprado, que no tuvo corazón de decir no… por lo que era un vestido negro y su abrigo blanco que contraste pero solo poner un pie en recepción fue atacada por unos pequeños bracitos que se aferraron a sus piernas ella inmediatamente abrazo a su hija fuertemente…. Que ambas ignoraron a todos los que estaban ahí, Inuyasha fue asía Kikyo y le dio una receta.

Los moretones se han ido pero aún no está nada bien, procura que no levante nada pesado como mocosas inquietas, u otros objetos -dijo malicioso causando que rin le enseñara la lengua y el se la devolvió como vil mocoso.

Sus horarios de medicamento son estrictos o el dolor volverá, necesito que venga en una semanas para ver su evolución… - pero guardo silencio al ver a su hermano que no le quitaba la vista de encima, eso era incomodo mas se sorprendió un poco al sentir como limpiaba su mejilla

Ese tono de labial no va contigo- ok eso era extraño… su hermano estaba molesto por que tenía labial en su mejilla…. Más abrió sus ojos al comprender… enserio?

Debes estar bromeando- murmuro con irritación colocando sus manos en su cadera, que demonios pensaba su hermano que estaba acosando a su paciente o que jodidos, pero no dijo nada al ver de reojo como ellas se acercaban a el

Gracias Inuyasha- el en automático sonrió, maldita sea Kagome Higurashi, era hermosa… y más con esa sonrisa por lo que tomo su mejilla… estaba seguro que golpearía el desgraciado esposo de esta si se lo topaba…

No te metas en problemas va.- le dijo, era tan joven, por lo que saco una tarjeta y anoto otros números

Son los números de mi casa y el número de mi celular, márcame si sientes algún malestar o solo quieres hablar de acuerdo – él iba hacerlo de todas maneras, pero joder a su hermano era realmente divertido, más porque no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo o cuando sucedió –

De acuerdo- murmuro ella viendo esa tarjeta y le sonrió segundos después a su hermana para abrazarla suavemente

Hola Kikyo – saludo… años sin abrazar a su hermana se sentía raro está en sus brazos más al ver como abría sus labios Kagome solo coloco un dedo sobre estos

Prometo decirte todo lo que necesites para que lleves el divorcio, lo sé, pero hoy no, por favor…hoy no. – murmuro o más bien le suplico a lo que Kikyo solo accedió mientras observaba al otro caballeo que no tenía idea de quien era.

Te presento a Sesshomaru Tashio. Mi jefe, ambos llevaremos tu caso – Tashio? Jefe… que volteo ha ver a Inuyasha y sonrío maliciosa.

Ahora entiendo el cambio - murmuro tendiéndole la mano sin dejar esa sonrisa traviesa y con dejos de burla… Sesshomaru Tashio era un hombre jodidamente apuesto, no culpaba a su hermana pero ella no veía a ese hombre con… esos sentimientos Inuyasha era tonto con T mayúscula.

Un gusto conocerle, soy Kagome Higurashi, Inuyasha me hablo mucho de usted… - expreso viendo como este arqueaba una ceja perfectamente mientras veía a su hermano y este levemente se sonrojaba

No seas grosera Kagome- refunfuño Inuyasha mientras recibía un expediente de una de las enfermeras

Grosera, por qué?, realmente deseaba conocer a la persona que tiene tu admiración y respeto… eso no es ser grosera a eso se le llama ser curiosa.- expreso ahora con una sonrisa más maliciosa y más cuando este prácticamente le jalo la mejilla

Duele duele duele duele duele….-

Compórtate- reprendió el viendo a su hermano para después solo bufar, como admirar al hombre que le había robado a su mujer…eso era enfermo

Bueno ya váyanse tengo mucho trabajo – y sin más él se fue dejándolos solos ella solo guardo esa tarjeta.

Se enojó?- pregunto con diversión viendo a su hermana y sobándose la mejilla, eso había dolido…

No, solo está siendo berrinchudo- dijo su hermana a lo que ella solo le sonrío mientras tomaba la mano de su hija…se veía radiante…

Te has portado bien.

Sip mami, me he comportado como una señorita- dijo orgullosa con la frente en alto…a lo que Kagome solo le sonrío a su hermana

Gracias… por todo.

Cuando quieras…- Kagome estaba sonriéndole por esas simples palabras y se dio cuenta que su hermana iba a salir adelante…claro que si pero al ver como esta se quedaba sin color y vio el terror en los ojos de ella fue cuando se dio cuenta quien las esperaba en la puerta del hospital…

Kagome, Rin suban al auto nos vamos a casa- fueron las frías palabras de Naraku Onigumo, desgraciado como se atrevía siquiera presentarse… solo dio un paso enfrente cuando fue Sesshomaru quien estaba tomando del brazo a Kagome y sutilmente la acercaba a su cuerpo… eso fue jodidamente extraño, el jamás se comportaba así.

Quieres ir con el- pregunto casual como si nada. Al ver como esta negaba fervientemente solo le sonrío levemente acariciando sutilmente su mejilla.

Entonces no iras- fueron sus palabras y por dios que Kagome sintió que podía confiar en el… como lo había hecho con Inuyasha…

Señor Onigumo, esta demandado por violencia intrafamiliar, amenazas y créame cuando le digo que encontrare el más mínimo indicio para agregar más en su contra-

Ella es mi esposa, ella mi hija y ustedes no son nadie así que no se entrometan, no saben con quien se están metiendo.

Y usted, sabe con quién se está metiendo –

Si

Entonces sabe perfectamente que ella será pronto su ex esposa y que no vera a su hija hasta que ella lo decida y tenga edad legal para ello, ahora hágame el favor de retirarse porque hasta donde yo sé hay una orden de restricción en su contra

Esto no se quedara así…

Claro que no, esto apenas comienza señor Onigumo …

**S & K**

Que había sucedido?, no tenía ni la menor idea, solo que ella estaba en casa de Sesshomaru Tashio en vez de en casa de su hermana, por qué? Haber, el seria su abogado junto a su hermana no? Por qué entonces estaba en esa casa que parecía estar más cuidado que un maldito banco central! Y estar frente a él en ese despacho no ayudaba a sus malditos nervios.

No es prisionera señora Higurashi –

La señora Higurashi era mi madre, solo dígame Kagome por favor, podría explicarme que está sucediendo si es tan amable- hablo calmada pero su voz ansiosa la delataba y esa maldita media sonrisa en la cara de el, comenzaba a odiarla…

Onigumo no se atreverá a venir a buscarla a mi casa, este divorcio no será nada tranquilo y conociendo los antecedentes de su esposo temo por su seguridad así que estará aquí y si desea salir lo ara sin problema alguno más uno de mis empleados la acompañara por la seguridad de ambas - ok eso era raro desde cuando un bogado se tomaba tantas consideraciones. Seria por Kikyo? Podía ser una posibilidad

Rin?

Ella está en la cocina con Kaede, algo sobre una cena decente o algo asía hablaban- Realmente ellas eran demasiado parecidas más había cosas detalles que las diferenciaban…

Esta dispuesta a formar una carta poder.

Para qué?

Para que no tenga que ver a Onigumo, en ningún momento, seré su representante legan ante todo los movimientos y por lo que vi llegaremos a juicio, no deseo que Rin pase por ello.

De acuerdo, dígame la verdad que posibilidad hay de que el me quite a la niña?- terror, escucho en la voz de ella

Por qué no me cuenta toda la historia desde que conoció a Onigumo- eso la aterro más de lo que él pensó que lo aria lo supo cuando ella bajo la mirada y su respiración se aceleró un poco

Toda?

Si

Es necesario?

Si.

Promete que no dejara que él se quede con Rin

Tiene mi palabra….- cuando él dijo eso, tomo la mano de ella, y por primera vez ella le sonrío al…solo a él.. y por dios… él le devolvió esa sonrisa.

Continuara….

Aledith

Y bien meresco algún comentario?


End file.
